Simple and Clean
by Lunar Praesule
Summary: Having a sucky life sucks. But sometimes, that can work for the best.


_Simple and Clean_

_For the sixth time that night, Sora heard another plate crash into the wall. He cringed as he heard it shatter. 'Another mess to clean up in the morning', he mentally sighed, and shook his chocolate brown locks. His parents were always fighting about one thing or another. The bills they had to pay for the house, the fact that they never spent time together, and their new favorite topic, Sora. Sora couldn't understand why they started aruging about him now. Before, they barley paid attention to him. He didn't understand why they started now. He shook his head as he heard a fist hit the table. Sora wasn't worried about his parents hitting each other. He knew for a fact that neither of them would actually lay hands on each other. The worst that would happen was a few broken objects, and one of his parents leaving for a few days. Sora sighed again. 'I wish my parents acted like a normal family. Like they actually cared.' As the shouting started getting louder, he grabbed for his key and his cell phone. It was time for him to get some fresh air. As he walked out of his room, and into the hallway, he glanced into the family room where his parents were continuing their verbal war. His father was standing up, fist on the counter. His brown hair plastered on his forehead. He looked dead tired. His mother, with her short blue hair, was sitting down on the couch, opposite of his father. Neither of them saw Sora as he came through the living room. Sora quickly reached for a jacket hanging up, and quicky exited the house. In the driveway, he reached the small, red Grand Prix. Opening the door, he quicky slid in. After shutting the door, he pulled out his cellphone, looking for a certain number. When he found the number that he was looking for, he pressed the little green button. After a few rings, the phone clicked, indicating that someone had answered. "Hey, Sora. What's going on?" The cheerful female voice greeted him. "Hey, Kairi. You busy? The 'rents are fighting again, and needed to get out of the house again." Kairi sighed into the phone, as if she was tired, but it was replaced by the cheerful voice again. "Sure, Sora. Let's meet up at the cafe on Sunny Drive. Be there in about ten minutes, kay?" Sora smiled. "Sure," and hung up. Starting his car, he backed out. He tried not to focus on his house, and drove off. _

_Ten minutes later, he pulled into the cafe parking lot and parked his car next the green bug, which happened to be Kairi's car. Getting out of his car, he saw that she was already inside. He grinned and walked inside. The happy, bright, lights made him feel a tad better. "Sora, you lazy bum, I've been here, waiting for five hours", joked a small red head at a small table in the corner. Sora pulled out a chair and sat down, smiling. "Kairi, thanks for coming out to meet me here." Kairi smiled and placed her hand on Sora's. "No problem." Sora was glad that he had the red head for a friend. She always came when he called with a problem. While they were talking, a blonde haired young male with blue eyes came to the table to take their order. "What can I get you guys tonight?" Kairi looked up for a second, thinking, then answered. "Two peppermint mochas, please." The blond jotted it down before smiling and leaving. Sora grinned again. "Thanks, Kairi. You always know just what to order to make me feel better." Kairi grinned and looked over at the blue eyed youth."Your welcome. Listen. You see that waiter that took our order? I think he's pretty cute." Sora rolled his eyes and smiled. "You gonna introduce yourself?" Kairi blushed. "Not tonight. maybe another night. I just wanted to know your opinion on him." Sora quickly glanced at the guy, before turning back to Kairi. "Meh, not my type. He is cute though. Oh, here he comes!" The blue eyed youth returned with their drinks. "The two Peppermint mochas", he said smiling at them. Kairi giggled, reaching for her drink. "Thanks." Sora nodded at the young man, and looked at Kairi. The blue eyed young man smiled and walked back to the counter._

_An hour later both of them left the cafe and headed to their seperate cars. "Thanks for coming, Kairi." Kairi climbed into her car. "No problem, Sora. See ." Sora started his car and drove off, feeling better._

_As he pulled in the driveway at home, he saw that neither of his parents car was at home. After turning off the car and letting himself out, he walked up the path and let himself into the house. The living room wasn't too bad, he figured. He headed into his room and changed his clothes, and climbed into bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day._


End file.
